Implantable medical devices are used to detect, prevent and/or treat patient disorders. Devices, such as cardiac rhythm management devices, such as neurostimulation devices, deliver one or more electrical stimuli to patient tissue. Some devices are self-powered and include an on-board power source. In some instances, if a large amount of energy is to be delivered to tissue quickly, a large capacitor is used to store and deliver electrical energy. If energy is delivered to tissue over a longer time, batteries are used in some instances. Batteries and capacitors are used for other functions as well, such as to power electronics including electronics for communication between the implanted device and another device, such as an external programmer.
There is an interest in making these devices physically smaller. Consequently, electrical components become more compact. However, this can bring about additional problems. One problem relates to constraining subcomponent layers in power sources such as batteries and capacitors. An additional problem relates to physically and electronically separating power sources from other devices within a component. This problem is apparent in instances in which a power source includes a conductive housing that can short out other electrical components.